


Hey hot stuff ✨🦋

by IdeateStar



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Eating, F/F, First Time, Gay Panic, Lesbian Sex, Oh God Yes, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeateStar/pseuds/IdeateStar
Summary: Black sheep has never heard of a game called 7 minutes in heaven, even so she plays the game.OrA friend for black sheep plays a game with her, but happens when it turns into something more?
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Ivy & Carmen Sandiego | Blacksheep & Shadowsan & Zack
Kudos: 4





	Hey hot stuff ✨🦋

"Hey hot stuff!" A girl with green eyes spoke as she leaned on the door frame. Black sheep felt her face flush and her stomach flutter with butterflies. "H-hey, what ya up to?"

The girl merely smirked. "Well black sheep I'm just bored, and I have too much time on my hands." 

"I got all the time in the world, what do ya what to do first?" Black sheep inquired. 

The girl grinned and quickly yanked black sheep into the room closing the door with her foot. She ran to the closest and tossed the doors open.

"There's this game, and it's called 7 minutes in heaven. The player aka you, have you keep your eyes closed in the closet and let the other do whatever they would like to you." 

Black sheep titled, her head. To her, it sounded odd but the butterflies urged her to do so.

She nodded and closed her eyes letting the other lead her in the closet. 

Soon black sheep felt cool hands crawl up her back, but under her shirt. She let out a breathy gasp. Her stomach did flips at this point.

Black sheep felt her shirt shift as the hands seemed to twirl around her torso. Black sheep didn't know how to respond let alone speak!

Just as her mouth opened a pair of lips crashed onto her own.

The cool hands had somehow pinned black sheep's own hands behind her back. Black sheep felt heat overcome her body.

The pair of lips danced around black sheep's own, dizziness overtook black sheep at such a new sensation. 

The girl admired how soft and heated black sheep's lips were. 

Black sheep did feel the excitement all over her own body and her world still seemed to spin. 

Even so, black sheep knew this was wrong. She didn't know how but she had this lingering feeling, still, she didn't want to stop. 

The cool hands soon made their way to black sheep breast. Black sheep stifled a gasp, but let out a breathy whimper. Black sheep could feel the girl smirk while kissing. 

The girl squeezed the breasts of black sheep, causing a feeling of pleasure and excitement to suddenly crawl up black sheep back. 

Black sheep bit her lip trying to stay quiet but failed.

Black sheep trying to not moan was music to the girls' ears. 

The girl began to travel down black sheep's neck leaving love marks.

Each one made black sheep moan louder. Each one making heat pool down in her crotch.

Black sheep suddenly felt her back arch as teeth pulled on her nipples.

The girl's tongue twirled as the girls nibble fingers twisted black sheeps body. Black sheep moaned feeling her legs turn to jelly. 

It seems the other girl noticed and tugged on black sheeps breast to get her to lay down. Black sheep did so whimpering when the girl left her chest. 

Black sheep felt her shorts pulled off and tossed. She suddenly felt exposed. The girl trailed her fingers up black sheeps thighs, wanting to make black sheep feel comfortable.

The girl soon pulled black sheeps black underwear off taking note of the damp spot. 

Heat pooled there more almost making black sheep shudder. The other girl merely licked her lips looking at black sheeps pussy.

"May I?" The girl asked. Black sheep quickly responded. " You may, but please but gentle." The girl kissed black sheep on the lips as her answer. Black sheep felt safe.

The girl took her nibble hands and use her fingers to open black sheeps folds. It gilstened from how slick it was. Blacks sheep bud was almost just pulsating from excitement. 

She watched black sheep's body tense but relax. The girl soon put her middle finger on black sheeps bud and started to put pressure on it. 

Black sheep gasped hastily, as her toes curled inwards.

The girl smiled. Must be black sheeps first time. The girl began to rub black sheeps bud up and down, more juices began to leak out as moans quickly escaped black sheep's lips, at such a new and foreign sensation. 

The girl moved her finger faster, causing black sheep to feel electricity flowing through her body. 

Waves of pleasure hit over and over becoming more frequent. Black sheep moaned more and more from each wave, it such a high she couldn't even name it.

Black sheep's nerves were on fire. A fuzzy feeling began to overtake her. She didn't think it could become any better.

That's when the girl lifted black sheep's legs and trusted her tongue into black sheep's pussy. 

She moved her tongue exploring black sheep's folds and tasting her slick juices. She flicked her tongue on black sheep's bud and sucked on it.

Black sheep felt the girl's face press more upon her womanhood. She felt herself yearning for more. Black sheep gasped as she felt the greatest wave.

Black sheep's back arched like a crossbow hitting an extraordinary high. She quivered out of shock and pleasure.

Black sheep liquids gushed out as whimpers escaped her mouth. The girl lapped up black sheep's sweet juices and licked her dry.

Black sheep's body sank breathlessly and trembling from the aftershocks. 

The girl smiled and raised her head licking her lips of black sheep's juices. Black sheep's face was flushed crimson as she breathed heavily.

The girl gave, carefully laid black sheep's leg down and gave her a soft kiss. 

Black sheep kissed back as well. The exhaustion lingered on black sheep's face, as well as the smell of sex.

"That was amazing." Black sheep said softly. The girl grinned at the tone of black sheep's voice. 

"Well that's what we call being eaten out." She watched black sheep giggle and cuddle up closer. 

"Then if it's you who do it then I'm fine with being eaten out every day." Black sheep spoke with sleep heavily slurred in her voice.

"Safe to say it's been more than 7 minutes." Black sheep smiled softly.

Soon they both Fell asleep spooning in the closet.


End file.
